I Hear A Symphony
by scarlett2112
Summary: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."


**_Happy Birthday Jarka!_**

* * *

Damon puts the finishing touches on the table. It's the six month anniversary of their meeting. It was a warm afternoon after a horrid day at work. As if fate played a part, he was minding his own business and ran right into her.

 _Needing to burn off some steam, Damon changes into a pair of running shorts and athletic shoes. After he puts on his baseball cap and sticks his earbuds in, he runs outside and onto the lake shore for a run. He runs a good distance before pausing to buy a bottle of water from a vendor. He chugs it down then takes off again down the sand. When he hears a loud popping sound, he looks around and the next thing he knows, he's flat on his ass on the ground. Fuming, he's about to launch a tirade of expletives at his assailant but the words get caught in his throat when he sees the beauty in front of him._

 _When he sees that she's laughing, he spits out, "What the hell?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me."_

 _"I did hear you but you're the one who ran into me."_

 _"I heard a noise."_

 _"So did I but I stopped to look, I didn't keep running," she retorts, raising an eyebrow at him._

 _"What was it anyway?"_

 _"It sounded like firecrackers."_

 _"I guess it did. I'm Damon," he offers with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes._

 _"Elena."_

 _"I haven't seen you before. Are you new around here?"_

 _"I am. I had a job offer that I couldn't refuse so I packed my things and well.. the rest is history as they say. You?"_

 _"I live about a mile down the lake," he adds, pointing behind him._

 _"Wow, someday," she says winsomely as she looks out over the sparkling blue water as it gently laps against the shore._

 _"You will, I have no doubt about it."_

 _"Well, Damon, how can you be so sure?"_

 _He steps closer and gently grazes her temple with his fingertips. "It's all right here, behind those huge brown eyes of yours."_

 _He finds himself mesmerized by the fire that's reflected back at him. The spell is broken when her phone rings. She rolls her eyes and turns away to answer it. He can't help but over hear. Whoever she's talking to, she says it's over. Damon hopes she means it because he wants to ask her out right now. She clicks off her cell then looks back at him._

 _"My ex boyfriend, he can't seem to take no for an answer."_

 _"Can I tell you how happy I am to hear that he's an ex?" Damon quips, quirking his brows at her._

 _"And why is that, Damon?"_

 _"Because, Elena, I want nothing more right now than to ask you to go out with me."_

 _She smiles so wide that she's literally beaming. "I'd like that."_

 _"Yes!" he squeals, pumping his fist in the air._

 _"Give me your arm." When he does, she pulls a short marker out of her back pocket. With a teasing grin, she writes her phone number on it. After slipping it back in her pocket, she winks at him, "Bye Damon." Before he can utter a word, she turns on her heels and runs off, leaving him with his mouth hanging open._

Although Elena is much more of a romantic than he is, she's been leaving subtle little hints for him for a some time now. Rather than gush over it, he's played dumb so she will be beside herself with surprise when she arrives which should be anytime now. He has a huge fruit plate, chocolates, drippy candles, soft music to set the mood and a $150 bottle of Perrier-Jouët Belle Epoque Vintage champagne. Since he wants to make this a night to remember for both of them, he spared no expense.

When he hears the familiar sound of her car engine, he pulls the curtain aside, a huge smile forming on his face when he sees her step out of it. She's wearing a short, sexy little number. He hopes it wasn't expensive. The sight of her long svelte legs does wicked things to certain parts of his anatomy. They wrap perfectly around his middle when he..

Although she has a key, he's not surprised when he hears the doorbell begin to chime. With a twinkle in his eyes, he hurries over to let her in. When he opens it, he wastes no time in wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. And then he kisses her hard and hot and enough to make his dick twitch. When they part, her eyes are wide.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Happy anniversary, Elena."

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did," he winks.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on in, I have a table waiting for us."

"Do you now?"

"Indeed I do."

Damon takes her hand and leads her to the dining room. Elena's mouth drops at the effort he put into this evening. The table is elegant, the music is soft and romantic. Before she can utter a sound, he pulls out a chair, urging her to sit. With a wink, he reaches for the champagne and fills their flutes. He picks his up and gently taps it with hers before taking a sip.

"This tastes amazing."

"Nothing but the best for you, my love."

He tips his own glass to his lips, taking a long pull. He set it down while slowly swiping his tongue across his full lips. Oh how he wants to latch onto hers and so he does. While his mouth is occupied, he extends his arm and gropes, finally reaching one of the delicious kiwi fruits. When he breaks their connection, he stands up straight and picks up the paring knife.

She shivers at the lascivious gleam in his eyes. She watches with rapt attention as he cuts the fruit and places a slice in his mouth. He surprises her when he drizzles the yummy Kiwi juice at the point where her neck and shoulders meet.

"Da.. Damon what are you..?"

The husky lilt of her voice is magic and so he lowers his lips to that spot and starts to lick the juice off her smooth skin.

"Indulging in my dessert," he tells her as if he's saying the sky is blue.

"Damon...?"

He loves the sound of Elena's voice as she sighs his name. It has this delighted sounding twinge to it, particularly as his tongue runs over her bare skin. Using his finger he trails more of it down her gazelle like neck and into her striking cleavage.

"Damon.."

He can't decide which is sweeter, the fruit juice or Elena herself. He smiles at the look in her eyes, they're already brimming with lust.

"Mouthwatering!" His voice is a mere whisper as his lips continue to blaze a trail of heat. Next he reaches for the dragon fruit. Slicing it open, he cuts a piece and runs it across her lush lips, he feels a twitch when her tongue slips out to taste the delectable treat. He's almost ready to erupt himself as he takes a bite of the pink fruit and spills the nectar over her collarbone. Their eyes meet as he slowly lowers his mouth to take a lick. Her breathing is labored as she bites her lower lip. She knows very well what she's doing, that little gesture makes him mad with desire. He's also mesmerized by the way her bosom is rising and falling.

Damon is unsure of which fruit he should paint her with next so he raises his eyes to hers, they're staring back at him with the unmistakable haze of desire that mirrors his own.

"Damon please...," she manages to choke out in a throaty rasp. The whimper of her voice, the ragged movements of her body send sparks of unbridled lust straight to his groin. Next he picks a slice of watermelon. Elena watches, her own tongue touching her lower lip as the tip of his slips out to taste it. He smiles wickedly when she begins to squirm. She's sexy as hell when she's like this.

Leaning forward, Damon gets close enough so he can tease her a little more. Inching even closer, he brushes their noses together and wispily runs open mouth kisses along her cheek and back to the spot behind her ear.

She tilts her head just enough that he knows she wants him to kiss her. Instead he presses the fruit lightly to her lips and when she takes a bite, he does too so they can share in the juicy goodness. As much as he wants to continue to toy with her, the way she's looking at him is quickly shredding away the last vestiges of his restraint.

Finally he reaches for a slice of mango. He puts the sliver between his lips and sucks it into his mouth. His manhood strains painfully against his zipper when the slightest gasp escapes from her perfectly shaped pout. Damon steps back and takes her hand, tugging her up and out of the chair. With a salacious smile, he spins her around so her back is flush against his chest.

"What are?"

"Shhh.."

She falls silent, acquiescing to his every desire. Damon rests his fingertips on her curves while pressing his mouth to the soft skin of her neck.

"Please?"

"Are you sure?

"Yes, I'm sure."

The huskiness of her voice is all he needs to hear. Damon quickly lowers her zipper and lets the dress slide down and pool at her feet, leaving her standing in just her lacy thong. Completely awestruck at the sight of her, he presses the pads of his fingers into her tender flesh just as his tongue darts out to taste her skin, it's a succulent blend of juice and Elena.

He stands up and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her snug against his body as he has so many times already this evening. Dropping his mouth, he whispers huskily in her ear.

"I'm love you, Elena."

"Now, Damon."

He twists them around gently so he can clear a space. Once there's room, he lifts Elena up and lays her down. He swallows thickly at the Venus de Milo laying in front of him. He leans forward so his mouth is against her breast. Using his talented tongue, he starts to tease one nipple and then the other till she's thrusting her chest forward. He works them till they're erect, releasing the one before he begins to press kisses all over her incredible body.

"Hmm... you're so velvety smooth all over really but especially here," he says softly when he touches the divot between her collarbones and then he drops his lips to hers, kissing her as if it's their first kiss, their last kiss. All that matters is Elena's mouth and her warmth. He's so hard now, all his blood is pooling between his legs. He's never felt such carnal need or even desire before. He lowers his hand and slips it under the elastic of her thong to stroke her where she wants him the most. He brushes over it with the pads of two fingers.

"Please...," she whimpers, her eyes burning with fire and passion.

He drops his mouth to hers, his tongue sweeping in with want and need. He holds her captive with his plundering mouth and his thrusting hips. She fists his hair to hold him close. Ever so gently he releases her hands so he can quickly divest himself of his shirt and toss it on the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her nakedness against his. He spreads her legs so he can grind himself against her center. They're flush against each other yet not touching at all.

Her fluid movements turn him on even more. She throws her head back while brazenly pumping her hips against his. Needing to feel skin on skin, Damon quickly unzips his pants and shoves them down his legs, allowing his erection to jump free. His heart rate quickens the instant his flesh touches hers. Elena's ragged moans waft through the room as he pulls her thong down her elegant legs.

"Please Damon.."

Reaching under the fruit plate, he pulls out a packet and rips it with his teeth. As soon as he sheathes himself, Elena encircles his waist with her legs. Nimble minx that she is, she uses them to pull him in deep, deeper than he's ever been. He strokes her inner walls deliciously with each drive of his hips, prompting the spasmodic movement of her own. They fall into rhythm with each other as if they've done this a million times before. Breathy moans of desire gurgle from her throat blending with his grunts as they undulate against each other in carnal need.

Their hips move in tandem as she plays him like a Stradivarius. His body is in a state of unbearable pleasure where nothing exists, nothing matters except Elena. He doesn't want it to stop but his traitorous body soon begins to convulse. Damon tucks his face into the warm crook of her neck, muttering her name over and over with reverence as his climax overwhelms him. She digs her nails into the taut flesh of his ass, the power of his orgasm triggering her own. He lays boneless on top of her, both gasping for air. Their coupling has never been so intense, it was like they joined mind, body and soul.

As soon as he gets his wits about him, he leans up on one arm and gazes at her adoringly. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too." Her voice is soft and her eyes are hooded. He can see that he wore her out. He has one more surprise up his sleeve though. He reaches into the fruit platter, his fingers come away sticky but they're holding a small robin's egg blue box. Elena's eyes widen, her mouth parts and her heartbeat skyrockets when she recognizes it as being from that famous store where someone had breakfast.

"Damon?"

He kisses her deeply and then jumps off the table and drops to his knees beside her. He takes her hand, kissing each fingertip as if they're the ambrosia of the gods. His heart is stammering so hard that she can see the artery pulsating in his throat.

"Elena, I love you more than I ever knew it was possible for a man to love a woman. I want to spend the rest of my life making moments just like this with you. Will you marry me?"

He opens the box revealing a pale pink cushion cut diamond with two white trilliant diamonds on either side set in platinum. For the first time in his memory, she is speechless but her head is bobbing up and down as tears stream from her eyes. With a smile as wide as Gibraltar, he slides it on her finger, the perfect fit. Without another word being spoken, he stands up, pulls her into his arms and carries her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him as sounds of their lovemaking fill the air all over again.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this plotless little drabble. The inspiration for this came from Salvatoreboys4ever's pineapple juice in her seductive story, "Captive of Her Beauty"._

 _Synopsis quote courtesy of Dr. Seuss._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly._

 _I would love to know what you think. Thank you all. You're the best._

 _'This Isn't What We Meant' will update next._

 _I hurt my back at work doing patient care so I'm stuck working day shifts, giving flu shots, I had so many people say that it didn't even hurt :) Anyway, it's messing with my sleep cycle since I've worked nights for so many years._

 _I hope you all have a fantastic day. Thank you again._


End file.
